For example, some of liquid crystal display units have a backlight that is able to change directivity of light. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 each disclose a liquid crystal display unit including a first light source, a second light source, a first light-guiding plate, and a second light-guiding plate. The first light-guiding plate guides light going out from the first light source to a liquid crystal panel. The second light-guiding plate guides light going out from the second light source to the liquid crystal panel. In addition, PTL 3 discloses a liquid crystal display unit including one light-guiding plate and two light sources. In these liquid crystal display units, directivity of light changes between a case where the first light source emits light and a case where the second light source emits light. It is possible to apply such a liquid crystal display unit to, for example, a car navigation system or a stereoscopic display unit.